Les péchés du père
by charis13
Summary: Elrond s'était promis d'éduquer Estel comme s'il était son fils, en restant juste dans ses choix. Mais l'enfant lui rappelle de plus en plus quelqu'un qu'il a connu, et il craint de trahir la promesse qu'il s'était faite. contient CP TRADUCTION COMPLETE


Ce texte est traduit de l'anglais par mes soins, j'ai la permission de l'auteur pour le traduire.

**Nom original** : Sins of the Father

**Auteur :** Arkham Insanity

**Traductrice : **charis13

**Résumé** : Elrond s'était promis d'éduquer Estel comme s'il était son fils, en restant juste dans ses choix. Mais l'enfant lui rappelle de plus en plus quelqu'un qu'il a connu, et il craint de trahir la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Ceci est ma première traduction, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils si vous remarquez quelque chose qui ne va pas, et aussi à me donner votre avis. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce texte, j'ai beaucoup aimé les émotions contradictoires que l'auteur a mises en avant au sujet d'Elrond, ainsi que son désire de bien faire même s'il se laisse emporter. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant que ça m'a plu, en tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous le faire partager.

**Les péchés du père**

"Tu as la folie des hommes en toi, que je m'efforce de chasser, Estel.

Le bâton elfique entre les mains d'Elrond fendit l'air sur l'arrière-train du garçon de huit ans qui se tortillait. Il resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de l'enfant et abattit vivement l'objet.

De minces petites zébrures rouges et gonflées apparurent sur la peau tendre et blanche du garçon.

Le jeune Aragorn laissa échapper les prémices d'un sanglot lorsqu'il sentit la piqûre des coups. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas implorer ou plaider, que ce n'était pas une façon de recevoir une punition lorsque vous aviez mérité d'en recevoir une. Et si Elrond pensait qu'il méritait d'être fouetté, il n'y avait pas à discuter.

Il poussa un cri plus fort lorsque les coups se firent plus nombreux, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Il avait espéré prendre sa punition sans pleurer, comme l'avaient fait les autres enfants elfes, mais jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait pas été un succès, et il se sentait prêt à fondre en sanglots pitoyables.

L'elfe aîné ne tint pas compte de ses pleurs et garda un visage sévère et des yeux concentrés, il ne réprimanda pas davantage Aragorn et continua de le fouetter avec la baguette verte et souple jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon hurle et sanglote de manière incontrôlable, et que son arrière-train convenablement fouetté l'élance.

Elrond lâcha l'épaule du garçon, le conduisit vers une chaise dans le coin de son étude ouverte, et l'assit dessus.

Aragorn sanglotait encore fortement et poussa un grand cri lorsqu'il fut brutalement installé sur le siège.

« Maintenant Estel, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, et penser à ce que tu as fait, et il n'y aura pas de souper pour toi. »

De nouvelles larmes s'étaient déversées sur les joues d'Aragorn, et il hocha la tête, encore trop perturbé par sa crise de larmes pour répondre verbalement.

L'elfe accepta la réponse, se retourna, laissant l'enfant dans sa peine.

« Il n'est pas Isildur, » fit une voix douce, brisant l'élan d'Elrond qui s'éloignait de l'étude.

Il se retourna et vit son conseiller en chef Erestor, ses longues tresses sombres tombant en vrilles sur ses épaules, son visage serein et calme.

"Je sais cela."

Elrond se retourna lentement.

"Vraiment?"

L'elfe le plus âgé poussa un soupir, « Le garçon doit être discipliné, je l'aurais fait s'il avait été mon propre fils. » Même en disant cela, il pouvait entendre la rude froideur de sa voix, et il tressaillit.

A l'époque où Aragorn avait été amené à Fondcombe, six as plus tôt, il s'était juré de ne pas lui reprocher son lignage il le formerait et le traiterait de façon équitable. Mais dans un moment de colère, avait-il laissé cette promesse s'estomper avec les visions obsédantes du passé ?

« J'admets…' Il commença lentement « … Je vois beaucoup de traits d'Isildur chez le garçon, je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de la voie que nous lui avons enseignée, si mes leçons semblent trop sévères, c'est seulement mon désir de ne pas le voir faillir comme… »

Elrond s'arrêta avant de prononcer le dernier mot et regarda Erestor qui l'observait toujours de son sage visage.

"Il n'est pas Isildur" dit-il simplement, puis il se retourna et partit, laissant le Seigneur Elrond à ses pensées.

Elrond demeura là, encore intérieurement glacé par les paroles de son conseiller, ainsi que par les mots qu'il avait failli prononcer.

Il observa sans la voir la porte de cerisier close de son étude.

A l'intérieur, Aragorn se tortillait inconfortablement sur la dure chaise de bois, en reniflant. Il essayait de faire ce qu'Elrond lui avait demandé, de penser à ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui, qui le poussait à se conduire si mal, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il jouait avec les autres enfants elfes.

Il avait joué dans le lit de la rivière, collectant des cailloux plats et lisses pour faire des ricochets quand il avait trouvé une pierre violette qui scintillait… Un des autres enfants elfes l'avait vu la ramasser et souhaitant y jeter un œil, avait tendu la main vers elle.

Mais il avait refermé sa prise sur la pierre et avait poussé son camarade, arguant du fait qu'il l'avait trouvé le premier et qu'il voulait la garder pour lui.

Aragorn n'avait pas pensé sur le moment que c'était réellement déraisonnable, car le jeune elfe avait d'onéreuses possessions qu'il n'était pas autorisé à toucher.

Et donc, cela lui avait semblé juste.

Mais Elrond, qui se promenait, arriva sur le lieu des événements à ce moment, et avant qu'Aragorn ait jeté un deuxième coup d'œil aux cailloux, il avait senti une forte saccade dans son bras, et avait été entrainé à travers la colline, vers la maison.

Le cœur d'Aragorn avait manqué un battement lorsqu'il avait vu Elrond rompre sur le chemin un jeune et fin branchage.

Il savait ce qu'Elrond avait l'intention de faire une fois qu'ils auraient atteint son étude.

Il avait inconsciemment lâché prise autour de la pierre pourpre et il la sentit glisser entre ses doigts. Se demandant comment une si petite chose avait pu être la cause de tant de peines.

Ce sont ces pensées qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit de petit garçon alors qu'il était assis sur la chaise, encore douloureux, son visage portant encore les traces des anciennes larmes qui avaient à présent cessé de couler.

La porte de l'étude grinça, et Aragorn regarda avec surprise Elrond debout à côté de lui, et son cœur sembla s'enfoncer dans son estomac vide une heure ne s'était pas encore écoulée.

L'elfe aîné se dirigea vers le petit garçon sur la chaise, Aragorn le fixa, ses yeux encore rouges et bouffis de larmes, les pointes de ses cheveux noirs bouclottant légèrement.

« Peut être ai-je été trop hâtif à te juger, Estel. » dit-il d'un ton calme et mesuré, puis il tendit sa main vers lui, lui faisant signe de la prendre.

Aragorn la prit avec gratitude, grimaçant visiblement alors qu'il glissait de la chaise, fortement reconnaissant de la main du pardon que lui offrait Elrond.

Il s'accrocha à lui comme s'il le sauvait d'une fosse remplie de diaboliques orcs.

« Allons voir ce que Glorbrian a préparé pour le dîner ce soir » dit-il en baissant le regard vers le garçon, lui adressant un demi-sourire encourageant.

Aragorn ne dit rien mais il continua de sourire, serrant sa main pour se réconforter. Et tous deux marchèrent main dans la main, et descendirent les escaliers pour aller souper.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Votre avis m'intéresse :)**


End file.
